Guardian Angel in Disguise
by Raider2014
Summary: Rose and Scorpius go back to the height of 1995, the same age as their parents... and Voldemort is at large. This turn sour for the Star Crossed Lovers, as Rose and Scorpius are put to the test. Rated T for violence and vulgar language... If no reviews.. I won't continue... it is a test to see if anyone would read.


All Characters belong JK Rowling... I'll make it longer If people like it... I just kind of want to test the waters with this new story idea. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I kind of thought this up when I listened to: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus and Calls me Home by Shannon Labrie.

Guardian Angel in Disguise

* * *

The Blonde Prince of Slytherin looked at the girl behind the bars in the Malfoy Manor. She had once been a fiery spirit, the Lioness of Gryffindor, a true challenger. Now she was shrunken, broken, and hopeless. The bright blue eyes that had fought him every chance she had, had lost their fire. She lay on the floor of the cell, curled up, weak, and broken. Her blue eyes found his grey ones, showing her fear, but as he watched her he saw a small smile form on her lips. He turned his face away as he felt tears sting his eyes. "You promised." He heard her soft voice as barely a whisper, and more of a gasp as she struggled to breathe. "Please..." He heard her beg now. "Look at me." He heard her manage. The Blonde did, his grey eyes looking into the blue. "You're... still my... best... friend..." He heard her struggle out through her uneven breathing.

The Blonde opened the door to the cell and moved quietly into it. Gently lifting her crippled form into his lap as sobs wracked his body as he held her close. She was everything to him. He had gotten her caught by the Dark Lord, as an effort to prove the Malfoys were still following Voldemort's wishes. She had dried blood on her body, scars covered her once beautifully freckled skin, and the worst for him to see was when the Dark Lord did it to her. He had to control everything, and not let the mastermind at Legimency see his feelings for the broken red head.

He had gotten them into this mess a year ago, when he had broken the time turner beyond repair and sent both him and her into the height of the Second Wizarding War. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rosie." They had landed at Grimmuald Place. She had helped at the Department of Mysteries, but had been caught in the process. He had revealed himself to the Dark Lord in hopes to spare her... he had spared her, but in turn had gotten the Dark Mark. It was now prominent against his pale skin on his right forearm. He was the same age as his father now, but had sneaked off whenever he had the chance to see her.

He rocked her gently. She had been tortured because Voldemort wanted to know what happened in the future. Neither of them had said anything. The Prince had lied and told him that Harry Potter had gone into hiding, and Voldemort was Minister of Magic. But Rose had said nothing of what was going on in the Future. Rose payed for it dearly too. Her face was matted with scars, she had even been bitten by Fenrir when he [The Blonde Slytherin Prince] had failed to comply to Voldemort's terms and now transforms every full moon. The Slytherin Prince tried to slip her wolfsbane with the help of Severus Snape, but since he was almost caught three months prior he had to stop helping her. Severus was sent to patch her up enough to keep her alive, but he had begged Severus to take some of the pain away from her. Severus had hesitated but agreed to do it.

The Prince of Slytherin had been chosen to be Voldemort's successor and advisor next to Severus Snape. He gently put the red head back on the floor as he heard her breathing even out as much as possible as she drifted to sleep and he moved out of the cell, locking it behind him. He made his way slowly to his room in the moonlight. He paused looking in the Ball Room. It was the only place that never had any form of Torture, and was his Parent's favorite place because of it. His memory brought him back to the future at the Christmas Ball his fourth year. He watched as his memory and imagination worked together to see everyone who had been there dancing away. He saw Rose beside him and offered his hand. He elegantly swept her onto the floor. Everyone stopped dancing as the two best friends danced away to their own song. He did the Waltz with her and ended with her up against him breathing heavy from the face paced dance. He looked around now and saw no one was there. He closed his eyes and made it quietly to his room. He sat on the bed after he locked the door and put a silencing spell on it. He put his head in his hands and let the cries of anger, pain, misery, and sorrow come flooding out.

The young Prince of Green and Silver stood up now and sent hex after hex after hex at everything in his room. The pieces exploded, shattered, and imploded with the slightest flick of his wand. He heard a blood curdling scream that sent chills down his spine and he opened his bedroom door, tucking his wand in his pocket. He moved silently towards the room where Hermione Granger would be tormented by Bellatrix in about a year. "So glad you decided to join us, _Scorpius_." The Snake like voice of the Red-Eyed Man in black robes said as he turned to face the Blonde Slytherin from the Future. Scorpius snapped his eyes from the crumbled mess on the floor up to the man who looked almost snake-like. "Perhaps, you would do the honors in getting what we need from her?"

"What do we need from her?" Scorpius asked as his eyes went back to the broken red headed girl on the floor.

"The Place where the Order is hiding." The Dark Lord said as if it was obvious, but stepped aside, leaving the two from the future in the center of the room with dozens of Death-Eaters in the room... including his father. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the crumpled mass. He begged her silently not to open her eyes and look at him, but she did. Her once fiery blue eyes locked onto his grey ones. "Do it." He heard the Dark Lord whisper into his ear.

"Where are they, Weasley?" Scorpius growled out, his grey eyes hardening as he looked at her.

"Please." Her eyes now became glassy as she looked at him. He saw her fingers twitch. He saw her mouth something, but the whisper was too low for even him to hear. Then the House-Elf he had seen hundreds of times before appeared, it took hold of Rose and with a soft pop was gone.

"What did you do?" Voldemort hissed out angrily now.

"Nothing! I swear!" Scorpius spluttered now, taking a step back from the Dark Lord out of fear.

* * *

"Kreatcher has found the girl." The House Elf said entering the Weasley Residence. "Kreatcher leave her on the couch." With that the house elf was gone. Molly and Arthur Weasley quickly moved to the Living Room with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Kingsley. Sure enough the girl from the future was on the couch, barely moving.

Molly moved near the broken girl. She brushed away a hair from the younger's face and the eyes barely opened with her labored breathing. Molly knew the girl saw her as she moved her arm towards her. Molly burst into tears as she looked at her Granddaughter-To-Be and gently pulled the broken mess into her arms. She felt Rose take a deep breath and relax against her. Molly looked up to see Dumbledore was returning with Madam Pomfrey. The Medi-Witch rushed foreward and started casting many different spells to heal the wounds. When she was done Rose's breathing was ragged, but normal, the bruises were gone, but scars remained.

"Why does she have scars?" Molly asked.

"Dark Magic." Remus muttered, stepping forward, Molly saw his eyes were locked onto a particular scar. It was in the shape of a bite mark on part of her exposed shoulder. He gently pulled the shirt to see, and sure enough it as a very distinct bite... one made from a Werewolve. "Poor kid." He said, pain in his eyes.

"You didn't do it, Remus, don't blame it on yourself." Molly scolded. "This was a Werewolf that wasn't you."

They got Rose comfortable, and waited in the kitchen, talking. Rose finally emerged and sat down quietly at the table close to Molly, as it was clear she was comfortable around her grandmother and grandfather compared to everyone else. It wasn't hard to see why, she probably spent a lot of time with Molly and Arthur compared to everyone else when she younger. Molly put a gentle hand on the girl's back and a reassuring smile came onto her face. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Like I was hit by a brick wall." Rose grumbled, before her eyes started to tear up. "He was going to do it... He was going to use one of the Unforgivables..."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Scorp..." Rose mumbled not looking up at him.


End file.
